


It’s Christmas.. or is it?

by Artaku



Series: Delta..tale? [3]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kris isn’t evil, Memories, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, hurt/comfort?, or possesed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaku/pseuds/Artaku
Summary: It’s looking like it’s going to be a great Christmas. The only problem is..





	1. Side A- Kris

**Author's Note:**

> So.. here’s a second piece. I recommend that you read No Roads Back, but this can technically stand alone. Would love some suggestions on what to write next, either within this timeline, or outside of it.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://artakusmile.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Deltarune belongs to Toby Fox

“Kris.. hey Kris, wake up!” Kris groaned. They slowly opened their eyes, and prepared to give the jerk (who had rudely awoken Kris from a wonderful dream about.. something) a stern talking to. Strangely though, they found no one once they opened their eyes. Well.. maybe not odd, but certainly disconcerting.

Kris stretched, as they glanced around the room.

Apparently they’d been too tired to make it to bed last night, as they found themselves sitting up on the couch. They glanced around, noting the decorations. _Oh, that’s right_ , they remembered, _I fell asleep, waiting for mom to get back with Asriel last night. We were going to decorate the Christmas tree._

Luckily, it seemed that they had waited for Kris, since the tree was still barren.

Kris grinned to themself. This Christmas was going to be epic! Not only would Asriel be home from University, but Susie would be coming over too! It was true that Noelle wouldn’t be able to make it this year, but this had become the norm after her dad died. Kris wondered if she realized that her excuses about _college_ and _distance_ hadn’t fooled anyone (after all she typically had time, so long as you were visiting her). That sobered them for a moment, but they were DETERMINED that nothing (save for maybe their dad) would ruin it. Actually.. they were pretty sure that even their dad couldn’t ruin it. Unless it.. well unless it ended up being a repeat of last year.. oh well.

Kris glanced up. They could just hear their mother singing her favorite Gyftmas song.. wait.. that wasn’t right. Christmas, their mom was singing her favorite _Christmas_ song.

Kris frowned and walked over to the window. They world outside was covered in snow. It looked really pretty, and created the _perfect_ backdrop for a great Christmas. Of course.. they could already hear their neighbor complaining about how much a nuisance it would be to shovel it all. Why... it might just kill him to not receive help from one lazy individual. That caused a small smile to slip back onto their face. Kris was pretty sure that Papyrus was just being overly dramatic, but you could nevertheless tell.

The frown returned.

 _Papyrus?_ _No,_ _not_ _Papyrus_. _YES_ _PAPYRUS_. _Who_ _is_ _Papyrus?_ Kris’s thoughts started to crash into each other, until their mind blanked for a moment and they forgot about whoever that individual was. After all, they _didn’t_   _have_   _neighbors_. Back to the matter at hand.

Snow. Lots and lots of snow. Enough to make a snowman.. or perhaps a snow skeleton (who would build a snow skeleton? Probably Susie), if they wanted. It would be great! Maybe even Ral.. oh.. right.

Kris sighed. They’d been hoping that Ralsei might be able to come. After all, it wasn’t like he was trapped unde-within the Dark World. Kris supposed that he must just have plans.. an not be skipping, like Noelle.

Still.. Christmas was supposed to be a time when friends and family got together. A time when you saw people that you rarely got to see anymore. Much like Asriel and a Undyne, no, not Undyne, Susie. Why would they think of Undyne?

What was going on? They closed their eyes. They could still here their mom in the kitchen, singing another so-no..

That wasn’t possible.. Kris was in the living room. Which meant that they could see the kitchen. Their mother wasn’t there.

Kris shook their head. Their mother was probably just upstairs. Yeah that was it. She was upstairs, probably cl-Wrong-eaning. Or maybe she was getting re-Wrong-ady for her day. Or perhaps-

Wrong.. The word rang out over and over. Kris could’ve sworn that the voice it rang out in was familiar, but they couldn’t place it. Not that it mattered.. still, it bothered Kris.

Kris waited a few minutes and called out to the voice. They asked what was wrong? They were standing in their living room, in their house. Wrong, echoed out the voice. Kris felt their heart start to race. Kris tried to argue with the voice again. They waved at their surroundings as proof.

Wrong, the voice cried out again. As the words seemed to linger, the room quickly began to fade. The furniture vanished, and the lights dimmed. Eventually their was nothing, but Kris and the unending blackness. Not even the voice seemed to remain.

Kris began to sob. They _begged_ the voice to stop. To please, just let them go. Let them have this. Even if only for a short time more. The pleaded for what seemed like hours, yet the voice didn’t respond.

Eventually Kris collapsed, their face tearstained, and their voice hoarse. They continued to whisper their plea.

Finally, the voice responded in a gentle tone. It said, “open your eyes Kris. You have to wake up.” Kris refused. It repeated itself, but Kris just shook their head. After a while the voice stopped asking, and Kris was left alone.

They sighed, and sat up. Their unwanted memories were quickly returning, flowing like a river of grief. They now knew what lay beyond their closed eyes. What they’d list, and in that moment, they couldn’t bear it. Unfortunately they would have too, if they wanted to continue living. And.. even if they chose to stay.. it wasn’t like this was _real_. And so, Kris closed their eyes and counted to three. They opened their eyes...

 

* * *

 

 Kris was still in a living room. It just.. wasn’t _their_ living room. There was no tree, and the decorations that had been hung (with Kris’ help), were in honor of a traditional monster holiday from this world. 

Gyftmas. Their fourth since the monsters had returned to the surface (this run, at least.. resets were evil).

The skeleton brothers had come over to help Kris’ not-mom decorate for the party, as they had every year since they’d surfaced (Asgore usually came too, but was too bogged down in paperwork to help this year). Well.. Papyrus was helping. Sans had fallen asleep on one of the deck chairs outside. Kris could hear not-mom.. Toriel.. giving Papyrus a lesson on pie baking, while _A_ _Gyftrot’s_ _Blessing_ _is_ _a_ _Blessing_ _to_ _All_ played in the background.

Upon arriving on the surface, not-mom had decided that Papyrus needed some.. gentle guidance (Not Undyne) in the art of cooking edible food. After several years (the four years plus about two to three more over the course of five resets) Papyrus had become quite the master chef.

Kris smiled at that. Thanks to whatever had brought them to this world, some.. changes had apparently happened. The biggest (according to Papyrus) had been him gaining the ability to remember resets. Which meant, no more burnt spaghetti. Yay..

Still.. Kris occasionally missed it. Almost as much as they missed their real home. Everyone here was great.. well at least.. acceptable.. except maybe Jerry. Jerry was a jerk.

But even with all that greatness, Kris missed all of the people, they’d lost. Their mom, their teacher.. their brother.. their.. their best friend... Susie.. Ralsei. All gone, and they would never come back.. Kris had to except that. It was just hard.

There was a knock at the door. Probably an over enthusiastic party guest (Undyne) or Sans deciding to use the locked door (curtesy of an angry Papyrus) for his knock-knock jokes. Still.. Kris figured they should answer it, since they were closest.

They stood up, stretched, and walked over to the door. For a moment they hesitated, wondering why this mysterious knocker had bothered using the front door. They shrugged and flipped the lock. They slowly opened the door (preparing for Undyne to call them by their fake name) and found.. no.. it wasn’t possible, but.. it was. They found a familiar pink lizard/fish monster with a bit of a mouth.. their closest friend, and ally.. Susie..

For half a second they stared at each other. Then, Susie rushed to pull Kris into a hug, and in that moment...

It was Kris’ best Gyftmas ever.


	2. Side B: Susie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just Susie’s side of story. I don’t recommend reading this if you haven’t read No Roads Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I wasn’t going to write this, but.. I was inspired. Sorry that it’s kinda bad, but I hope you enjoy anyway! Would love to know you’re opinion, and.. since it’s Christmas, please think about checking out these [Christmas cards, that I made,](https://artakusmile.tumblr.com/post/181383346364/may-you-have-a-merry-christmas-and-if-you-dont) so that I may better wish you a Merry Christmas!
> 
> Deltarune belongs to Toby Fox

Susie growled at her book in frustration. She had initially gotten it because _supposedly_ (at least according to an eccentric classmate) it would help with a certain class, an alternative history class (how stupid was that?), that Susie had.. somehow found herself taking (it was that or Magic Theory 101.. _again_ ).

Honestly though? This book ( _A_ _Human’s_ _Perspective_ on  _Monster_ _History_ by Frisk Dreemurr) was almost as weird, as that class was difficult. The book spoke of wars that never happened, and a nonexistent royal family. Of a sorta.. curse? placed over a mountain, causing travelers to disappear. There was also a mention of a.. _ugh_.. hero.

Susie tossed the book down in annoyance. After.. _something_ had caused her to hate heroes. She couldn’t remember what that event had been exactly, but she was certain that it had ended in losing.. _someone_ important. Again, Susie wasn’t sure l, _exactly_ , who it was, but she was almost certain that they were, _probably_ , important to her.

Perhaps they had been a past or even her first love? That seemed somewhat unlikely, since the first (and at this moment last) person she’d dated had been a pretty, young reindeer named Noelle. _That_ short (but sweet) romance had started when.. started.. it must of started around the time that Susie had lost a (hopefully) small portion of her memory. Maybe that “important” person had set them up?

Susie blinked. She felt a feeling of.. rightness. Like.. the world sorta just.. clicked into place. It made sense, she wasn’t sure _why_ , but.. it just.. did.

After all she’d never been close to Noelle before.. whatever had happened.  And, while things had gone great for a while. Well.. things had slowly begun to fall apart.

It was little things at first. A _miscommunication_ about a date here, a _disagreement_ about what “on time” meant there.

Then they started finding excuses like, “I have too much work” or “you live too far away”.

Finally though (about two months ago) they’d both come to the conclusion that they just.. couldn’t make it work anymore. After all, they’d each gone there own way, a long time ago. Noelle to a fancy college, and Susie to her dad’s business ( _the_ _least_ , _that_ _ass_ _could_ _do_ ), meaning that they had literally distanced themselves. Even when Susie had started college, it had been a community college near _her_ job. Of course.. the distance hadn’t _really_ changed things.. it had (at best) probably just.. sped them along.

Susie sighed. She shouldn’t be thinking about this. She should be concentrating on her classes, or what her her mom was going to think about Susie coming home (alone), for Christmas (since it was tomorrow).

Susie’s alarm went off. She sighed, and gathered her books. She should’ve already left, and now she would have to make a run for the station, if she was to catch her train.

* * *

 

 

 _A_ _few_ _minutes_ _later.._

Susie stood, gasping on the train. She glanced around for a seat, but there weren’t any open. She wasn’t really shocked. That was just how her luck always seemed to go.

Beginning to turn she noticed a man, or at least.. it looked like a man, waving her over. She didn’t _really_ feel like going over (he seemed.. off, somehow). _Still_.. the seat next to him _was_ empty (which was weird since Susie could’ve sworn someone else had been sitting there), and she didn’t _really_ want to search for another seat...

She sat down.

The individual, that had motioned her over started shifting in their seat. They glanced at Susie a few times before finally opened their mouth (which seemed to be filled with.. _fangs_?). They began asking Susie questions in an almost.. sing song?.. voice. They asked about her day, where she was headed, why did she break up (how did _they_ know about _that_?), etc. Question by question, they slowly began to draw Susie into a conversation.

Suddenly the.. _human_?.. _monster_?.. (Susie wasn’t sure, anymore) turned, pulled their jester hat (when did they get such a garish thing?), looked straight into Susie’s eyes, and asked, “How are Ralsei, Lancer, and Kris?”

Susie blinked. She didn’t know either of these people, but.. no.. no, she did know them. It was just that.. she’d forgotten (how could _she_ have forgotten?). She glanced at the being that had once (long before he.. it had become a part of.. well.. a part of _everything_ ) been known as Jevil. Though now (Susie supposed) he/it was known as merely, _The_ _Jevil_.

Jevil’s semi-permanent smile stretched, as it watched her tears begin to fall in confusion. It opened it’s mouth and queried aloud (to both itself and her), “I wonder.. perhaps.. you.. well then! Would you like to.. knowing what you’ve lost of course.. do you wish to see them again? I can do it you know.. it’s not hard. Though.. they, especially that one, may not wish to see you!”

Susie blinked again. Had this thing.. this.. this Jevil just.. offered to.. to help her see her friends? She wanted to say yes. Of Fucking course she wanted to say yes, but she was supposed to be visiting her mom. After all.. it wasn’t like her mom had anyone else. After _that_ piece of shit (on Christmas day, no less) had taken off, it had been just Susie and her mom.. in a new town, and a new (rundown) house for years after that.

Even after all of this time her mom had trouble being alone for the holidays, and Susie sometimes worried that if she wasn’t there that.. well that her mom wouldn’t be either. _Still_..

“One hour,” Susie finally answered. “One hour, and not a minute longer. I have to be home before six”

Jevil’s grin faded a little, but if it was disappointed about something, it didn’t show. “All right then,” it half-mocked as it pointed, “one hour _here_ and not a minute longer, it is. Just knock on the door, and and with them you shall be.” With that it tipped it’s hat and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Susie glanced around, but the only door in that direction was the door between cars. Feeling like an idiot, Susie walked over to the door, and hesitantly (with a blush in her cheeks) knocked.

She waited.. and waited. It felt like _hours_ were passing (even though only seconds could’ve passed) and she was certain that _everyone_ must be staring at her (they weren’t). Suddenly the door opened and Kris.. at least they looked like Kris, save for the purple and blue sweater they were wearing, opened the door.

The two stared at each other for what felt like forever, until Susie (feeling like it was now or never) pulled Kris into a hug. Tears began falling down her face, and she felt a smile begin to form.

 

Maybe this Christmas wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I do like.. Suselle?.. Nosie?.. whatever, I like the ship, but.. it doesn’t really work in this timeline. Also, no, Kris and Susie won’t be a thing either.. umm.. should I continue this story?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, and would love to know what you think!


End file.
